


Baking and Visits

by ofteacupsandgears



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofteacupsandgears/pseuds/ofteacupsandgears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making Pie is fun when it's more than one, but can get awkward when the third one is naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking and Visits

The smell wafting from the kitchen would have been strong enough to wake a dead man from his eternal slumber. Rolling over, Chuck rubbed a hand over his face, trying to figure out what the smell was. Without opening his eyes, he patted the bed next to him. He wasn’t surprised when he’d found it empty. Blinking rapidly, he tried to clear the sleep from his eyes. It wasn’t too late in the day, so he was sure his love had run her errands and done the things she needed to do. 

Taking a deep whiff of the smell that had found it’s way into very corner of the house, Chuck pulled himself from bed, disregarding his state of complete undress. The closer he got the kitchen, the more delicious the smell became. Stopping just before the door way, he watched his love rolling out the dough on the corner. Her hair was a messy, loose curls coming out of her braid and her clothes covered in flour. He could see where she’d wiped her hands on the back of her cut off denim shorts and he was sure she’d be upset about it later when she forgot to throw them in the washer. 

Shrugging to himself, he walked in the kitchen and gently slipped his arms around her. 

“OH CHUCK!” She couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out with her reply. “Please tell me you’re not what I think you are.”

He laughed as he kissed her shoulder. “Not what, hun?” 

Her shoulders shook with laughter before she replied. “Not naked, hunny.” 

Chuck smiled as he replied. “As the day I was born.” 

Her shoulders shook more as a throat was cleared behind him. “Oh please. Continue loving on my daughter all you’d like, but please, for my sake, put some pants on.”

The sound of Chucks jaw hitting the floor would have been heard round the world. “Um, Uh, Hi Gabriel. How’s her Papa and You doing?” Chuck was terrified to move. Simply because to move and leave the kitchen, he’d have to turn around and walk back out. Walking right past his love’s father, whom, he guessed, was sitting at the kitchen table.  
Gabriel laughed after Chuck’s inquiry. “Oh we’re doing fine. I must say, no wonder my daughter doesn’t get out of bed in the morning often.”

“DAAAAAAD! OH GOD! Just no! No!” Rosey laughed as she scolded her father and pushed her hips back against Chuck, moving his a bit from her. “You! Go get some clothes on. Or atleast pants.” 

With a laugh and a kiss to her cheek, Chuck looked over his shoulder at Rosey’s Dad. “Would you mind, uh, turning around? Please?” 

Gabriel chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned around. “Well I didn’t take for you a shy one.” 

Making a dash for the hallway beyond the kitchen, Chuck was happy to be out of that situation.


End file.
